


you are my sunshine

by yellowsenpai



Series: song lyrics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Song Lyrics, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsenpai/pseuds/yellowsenpai
Summary: hinata gets injured and kageyama is by his side.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: song lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782682
Kudos: 15





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wanted to see how posting on here works. also I kinda love this though

you are my sunshine

you were shooed out of the room the second the stretcher got in

my only sunshine

after you waited hours upon hours for the surgery to be completed, you hold his hand close to you. he can't leave you. no one else treats you like he does.

you make me happy

you remember setting the ball to him for the first time. it was the first time you saw him. really saw him.

when times are grey

you remember when you got the call that sealed your mother's death. how he didn't let you go and never once judged you for crying. he himself was crying for you.

you'll never know, dear  
how much I love you

you never got to try dating even though you were both helplessly in love. you didn't tell him you loved yet, dammit.

please don't take my sunshine away

the blood pressure machine stopped beeping. death took him from you. you'll never see the sides of him you always wanted to. you'll never see the beautiful smile again. you'll never see you sunshine again.

**Author's Note:**

> what are your thoughts? make sure to comment!


End file.
